


There she goes

by LilBooshie



Series: The Topples [7]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-, Slow Damage (Visual Novel), Togainu no Chi, sweet pool
Genre: Awkward Dates, Comedy, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBooshie/pseuds/LilBooshie
Relationships: Akira/Shiki (Togainu no Chi), Emma/Akira (Togainu no Chi)
Series: The Topples [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184897
Kudos: 1





	There she goes

In the Protags' house,there were 5 protags who lived in one house in the apartment.

One day,Akira was deciding to go to the post office to deliver the letter which he wrote it yesterday

Aoba:"Where're you going?"

Akira:"Going to the post office to deliver the letter to my president"

Konoe:"The president of Saudi Arabia?"

Akira:"No,the another one"*door closes*

Akira exits the house with no real answer from Konoe

20 minutes later,the doorbell rang for invitation to the protags,Aoba went to the door to see who is there 

Aoba:"Who's there?"

Voice:"Open the door"

Aoba opened the door and it was a lady who came to the house,she had in red colored hair and she was one armed. She came inside the house and sat on the couch with the files on her hand

Aoba:"What do you want?"

Konoe:"Who are you?"

Emma:"Listen,I'm Emma and I wanted Akira to sign the file for invigilation"

Youji:"What's an invigilation?"

Emma:"Gwen knows that"

Towa:"Then why did you come here?"

Emma:"Where's Akira?"

Towa:"He went to the post office"

Youji:"He also said that he'll date some girl he found online"

Konoe:"But I don't think she'll come"

Youji:"Yeah"

Towa:"I got one idea to catch Akira"

Konoe:"What's that?"

Towa:"Emma-san do you have Akira in messages?"

Emma:"Ummm yes I have him"

Towa:"So Akira got a girl online and he wants to date him but she doesn't wanna do it so what if you tell Akira that you'll date him but you'll do a catfish date on him"

Konoe:"What's a catfish date?"

Towa:"Its basically he/she will cosplay a random person for someone but he/she afterwards will make him/her realize the person who knows and he/she runs off away"

Aoba:"Its a prank yes?"

Towa:"Yes its a prank so Emma-san cosplay a character and tell Akira to date you to catch him"

Emma:"Ok"

Emma took her phone and messaged Akira for dating,she cosplayed as Serena which will be Akira's date at 5 pm today

2 hours later,the protags and Emma reached to the restaurant where Akira will be there,they went towards the entrance to do some ideas

Aoba:"Ok Serena,me,Konoe,Youji and Towa will hide and you date Akira"

Emma:"Ok"

The boys hid upstairs and Emma went forward to the table where Akira was sitting

Emma:"Hello,I'm Serena"

Akira:"Are you confused or something?"

Emma:"No,what do you mean?"

Akira:"You're not like the one you look like in my photos"

Emma:"Of course I am,I'm Serena"

Akira:"You look like you're mixed up with something else"

Emma:"Excuse me,you're not Akira,I'm your date silly"

Akira:"......"

*music playing in the restaurant*

Aoba:(in very low voice)"Akira's face"

Boys:*quietly laughs*

Akira then continued and he and Emma cosplaying Serena chose the food which they wanted from the menu and got the food few minutes later

Towa:(in very low voice)"They both got their food right now,let's see what happens"

When Akira and Serena were eating their food,Akira then realized that the woman which he met and remembered was Emma. He obsevered it by seeing Emma's left arm being missed as she was the one being right armed,he had an idea to escape from her

Akira:"Excuse me for 1 minute"

Emma:"Where're you going?"

Akira:"Sorry,I need to go to toilet"

Emma:"Ok"

Akira got up from the table to go to the toilet and immediately went off to disappear away

Konoe:"Wait where had Akira gone to?"

Youji:"He said that he went to the toilet but I guess he ran out of the restaurant"

Aoba:"How do you know that?"

Youji:"Because the toilet here is upstairs and he did not come here"

Emma:"Excuse me?"

Aoba:"He just ran off"

Towa:"Yes let's catch Akira"

Konoe:"Come with me Emma!"

The boys ran down from upstairs and took Emma to find Akira,the boys first ran to the car and found Akira running on the road to the pathway

Aoba:*laughs*"He's actually-"*laughs*

Youji:"Its unbelieveable,we caught him"

Aoba:*continues laughing*"Emma,Emma what happened?"

Konoe:*laughs*

Youji:"What happened Emma?"

Emma got into the car sitting at the back seat

Towa:"What did Akira say?"

Emma:"He just left"

Aoba:"Let's catch him"

Aoba rode the car & the boys are on the way to catch Akira 

Emma:"I don't know where he is"

Konoe:"We're finding him"

Aoba:"Woah,he's just here,just here,Akira!!!"

Towa:"Hide before he catches you"

Emma hid into the car & Akira came into the car

Aoba:"Akira,what happened?"

Akira:"Running away from my date"

Aoba:"What's wrong with it?"

Akira:"It had one armed!!"

Aoba:"What do you mean?"

Akira:"My date had one armed"

Boys:*laughs*

Akira:"What were you doing here anyway?"

Aoba:"We're just picking up your girlfriend at the back"

Akira:"Who's that?"

Aoba:"Emma"

Akira:"Excuse me?"

Aoba:"Emma at the back"

Emma:"Hiii"

Aoba:*laughs*

Akira:"NOOOOOOOO!!"

Aoba:"Wait why're you going out?"

Emma:"Hey Akira!"

Akira:"I don't want you"

Konoe:"Come here!!"

Akira:"NO!!"

Youji:"Come here!"

*door shuts*

Konoe:"I guess we got his jacket now"

Emma:*smells Akira's jacket*

Youji:"What're you doing?"

Emma:"Akira's perfume is nice to me"

Aoba:"Look at the people's reaction to Akira running"

Boys:*laughs*

Towa:"He's catching the taxi"

Konoe:"The taxi drivers don't understand him so he continues running"

Youji:"I hope he'll reach to our house safe"

Emma:*sigh*"We failed to catch Akira"

Aoba:"We were close,he doesn't want you"

Towa:"C'mon,we'll drop you to the office back"

The boys decided to Emma back to her office as they failed to catch Akira for Emma. They hope that Akira will reach to their home safely.

20 minutes later after the boys dropped Emma to the office,they felt bad Akira running from Emma but they hoped that he reaches back to their home safely

Konoe:"We felt bad about Akira running in the public & we got his jacket somehow"

Youji:"I guess he has reached back to his home safely"

Towa:"How do you know that?"

Youji:"He ran straight on the pathway"

Konoe:"He probably must've loosed some weight-"*bumps into someone's chest*

Konoe hoped that Akira would've loosed some weight after he ran to the house. While Konoe took his steps on walking,he bumped onto someone without his sight. It was a man wearing a black outfit,a Christian necklace & had black hair & crimson red eyes.

Konoe:"W-who are you?" 

Youji:"Anyone can remind about th-"

Aoba:"Aren't you Akira's doll...Shiki?"

Shiki:"If you know my name,you know me very well since past,where's Akira?"

Konoe:"I don't know"

Shiki:"I heard his voice,where's he? If you don't reply it,I'll drink all of your blood"

Konoe:*gulps*(scared)"Aren't you a vampire saying this?"

Towa:"Hold up"

Towa got secured to fight with Shiki for finding Akira 

Towa:"Do you think you want Akira as your doll?"

Shiki:"How do you know that?"

Towa:"Because Akira dated Emma"

Shiki:"What???"

Boys:*laughs hardly*

Shiki:"You sons of an innocence,I'll whoop your crack"

Aoba:"Akira had dated Emma for her wanting Akira"

Shiki:"What case?"

Aoba:"Don't know"

Towa:*pinches Shiki's nose*"We probably will let you do something tonight,I dare you to sleep with Akira without troubling him"

Shiki:"What trouble?"

Towa:"Like treating Akira as your doll"

Shiki:"Ok,I'll try it"

Boys:"Eeeeehhhh?!?!?!?"

Youji:"Did Shiki say that he didn't wanna disturb Akira?"

Aoba:"Boy,Towa's a masterminder"

Towa:"Let's see"

Konoe:"Let's go inside the house to see Akira"

The boys go to their house to find Akira,they found Akira sleeping on the bed peacefully.

Aoba:(whispers)"I dare you to sleep with Akira without troubling him"

Shiki:"Ok"

Aoba ordered Shiki to sleep with Akira with no disturbance,he went to the bed & slept off with Akira. The boys then came up with an idea to payback Akira 

Aoba:"Should we give a payback by giving him a tattoo on his forehead?"

Youji:"Who should give a tattoo?"

Konoe:"Towa will do it"

Towa:"I have paints with me"

Aoba:"Yeah"

Towa took out his paints & his paintbrush & decided to write a tattoo on Akira's forehead

Towa:"What should I tattoo Akira on?"

Aoba:"Write Emma x Akira & Akira x Shiki"

Towa:"Yeah"

Towa wrote the two ships Emma x Akira & Akira x Shiki on Akira's forehead with hearts drawn at the end of the pairs. Youji bought the hairspray & sprayed onto the tattoo giving a permanant hit. 

Youji:"Its done"

Towa:*yawns*"We feel tired now"

Aoba:"Let's go back to our sleep & hug together"

The boys go to their bedroom & slept on their bed restfully to peace,Akira was already tired because of running & went to his sleep with Shiki as his surprise.

In the morning of 8:00 am,Akira woke up peacefully seeing the sunrise shinning on him. Then an incoming call came on his phone,it was Konoe who wanted to talk to Akira. He picked up the phone & replied to it

Konoe:"Hello?"

Akira:"Konoe"

Konoe:"You're so hungover yesterday"

Akira:"Yeah I lost a lot of weight running in the public"

Konoe:"The people's reaction in the public was so priceless to you losing weight"

Akira:"Yeah"

Konoe:"You probably should be skinny"

Akira:*laughs arrogantly*

Aoba:"You got your lost love on your head"

Akira:"What?"

Aoba:"On your head,your forehead"

Akira:"Something's written on my forehead??"

Aoba:"Yes"

Akira:"What the heck?"

Aoba:"You got Emma x Akira & Akira x Shiki"

Akira:"Oh,no,no,no,no,this might be bad,this might be bad"

Aoba:"Emma might be your girlfriend"

Akira:"She ain't my girlfriend,She's not my girlfriend!!"

Aoba:"Even Shiki too"

Akira:"I hate him"

Aoba:*snickers*

Akira hung up the call & started wearing his shirt back

Akira:"Not a good day,not a good time"

He wore his shirt & exited out of the room. Shiki woke up & was ready to see Akira to meet him.

2 minutes later...

Konoe:"I probably could think that Akira's reaction will be priceless if he sees Emma & Shiki's name on his head"

Aoba:"Yeah"

Youji:"He always reacts to everything on what we do"

Towa:"Fufu"

Akira came downstairs to the boys

Towa:*laughs*

Aoba:"What happened?"

Akira:"I'm getting bad moods because of yesterday"

Aoba:"What do you mean by th-Why are you wearing the headband Akira?"

Akira:"I need to show you something?"

Aoba:"What?"

Akira removed out the head band from his head

Boys:*laughs*

Akira:"Do you think this is funny? With those two ships on my forehead?"

Konoe:"I can't stop-"*laughs*

Akira:"Do you think like that? You know,this guy has tattoos & he's giving me this"

Aoba:"Its paint you silly"

Akira:"Who did it?"

Towa:*raises hand*"I did it"

Akira:"Why???"

Aoba:*wheezes*

Akira:"I don't like tattoos man & you could give me this?"

Towa:"I did not draw it,I just wrote those 2 pairs on your head"

Akira:"Wha??"

Konoe:"Like we've told you that Emma might be your girlfriend & Shiki is your baby"*wheezes*

Akira:"Listen,Emma is not my girlfriend & Shiki is not my doll"

Youji:*wheezes*"You probably must know about yesterday night"

Akira:"What is that?"

Aoba:"It happened to us after you reached to our house"

Akira:"I probably can't think of it because of stupidity happening every- Rargh!!"

When Akira turned back to wash his face,he got scared by Shiki as he appeared behind him for him being a doll of his

Shiki:"I want you"

Akira:"Why??"

Boys:*laughs*

Akira:"You sons of an innocence,you have no sense to me"

Shiki:"Come to m-"

Akira:*grips Shiki's coat*"No!! I don't want you"

Shiki:"Why?"

Akira:"I'm in a bad mood so leave me alone"*leaves Shiki alone*

Shiki:"Are you feeling sick?"

Akira:"I need to wash my head"

Boys:*laughs*

Aoba:"Why do you need to wash your head?"

Akira:"Its stupid"

Aoba:*laughs*

Akira went to the bathroom & got the conditioner from the cupboard to wash his forehead,the boys went inside the bathroom to see him washing his head

Konoe:"Akira why are you putting that on your head?"

Akira:"Just on my forehead,not on my head to wash my hair ok?"

Konoe:"Yeah but it'll burn your eyes"

Akira:"I'll close my eyes"*pours the conditioner on his forehead,squeals*

Youji:"Are you ok?"

Akira:"Yes & get out"

Youji closes the door after Akira orders the boys to get out of the bathroom

Towa:(in low voice)"He's literally out of his mind"

Youji:"Yeah I know that"

Aoba:"He should've washed his forehead with warm water because we died permanent paints"

Konoe:"We used that"

*doorbell rings*

Shiki:"Someone has come,I'll open the door"

Shiki goes towards the door to open it & see who's there

3 minutes later,the boys waited for Akira & he now arrives with his forehead hidden with his hand

Aoba:*laughs*

Youji:"Why're you covering your forehead with your hand?"

Akira:"I probably have a neutral news"

Youji:"What news?"

Akira removed out his hand from his forehead & showed it to the boys

Konoe:*laughs*"What happened to your-"*laughs*

Akira:"The good news is the tattoo had came off. The bad news is the conditioner burned my skin off"

Towa:*laughs*"Its all of the matters Akira,you probable should know about Emma-san again"

Akira:"You know that the simple goddamn crack might've taken me to Gwen's office like-"

Towa:"She's not going to do that"

Akira:"I never wanna hear or see that stupid girl ever again"

Aoba:"Do you wanna know about the guest that came today?"

Akira:"Wh-what?"

Aoba:"Emma!!"

Akira:"Wh-where!? Oh!!"

Aoba:*laughs*

Emma appeared & jumped on Akira to see him

Akira:"Get off from me you one armed-"

Emma:"Akira stop,you need to do to something"

Akira:"What?"

Emma:"Here"

Emma shows the board of the letter written by Gwen to Akira

Akira:"Gwen...wrote this letter for me?"

Emma:"Yes you have to sign in"

Akira takes the board & Emma gives the opened pen to him & he signs in the letter

Emma:"Thank you Akira"

Akira:"Urrggh"

Akira & Emma get up on the floor dusting themselves

Aoba:"That's the thing Emma wants you to do"

Akira:"I didn't notice that"

Konoe:"Even Shiki too,he wants you also"

Akira:"He feels like he wanted to kidnap me"

Shiki:"I came here for Emma's help"

Akira:"Oh"

Youji:"You should've been here in our house yesterday after Emma wanted you to sign in the letter"

Akira:"I didn't notice it"

Towa:"The paints which I used for the tattoo was temporary"

Akira:"Yeah"


End file.
